Milkshake
by Kirinenko
Summary: Los batidos de Kuroko arrastran a todos los chicos hasta el límite - Todos/Kuroko, sobre todo Generación de los Milagros/Kuroko y KagaKuro- TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA


Autor Original: VickyVicarious

ID: 1529434

_**Notas de la traductora:**_

¡Aloha~! ¡Nuevo oneshot de Kuroko no Basket! Últimamente tardo más en traducir porque estoy intentando dedicarme también a otras de mis aficiones, entre ellas mis propios fanfics, pero que no os quepa duda que seguiré subiendo traducciones~

Como siempre, espero que disfrutéis de este oneshot igual que todos los anteriores~

Todo empezó cuando el Maji Burguer retiró sus batidos de vainilla. Los quitaron del menú debido a la falta de interés del público, poniendo en su lugar los batidos de fresa. Kagami se comió una pila gigante de hamburguesas, como siempre, charlando ociosamente con su compañero de equipo, y solo se dio cuenta a la séptima hamburguesa de que estaba hablando con una silla vacía. Kuroko había desaparecido sin avisar. Gruñó, molesto, pero no se preocupó demasiado porque al menos era mejor eso para sus nervios que el que apareciese sin avisar. Después de acabar de comer, cerró los envoltorios y los tiró a la basura, yendo luego a su casa y sin pensar nada más al respecto.

Cuando llegó a la práctica de baloncesto al día siguiente, un poco tarde por culpa de su profesor de historia quien le retuvo para gritarle por dormirse en clase, Kagami se sorprendió al encontrar a todos los regulares de Seirin juntos en una misma habitación. Se preguntaba si se estaba perdiendo una sesión de estrategia o algo así. Se encogió, acercándose a ellos, solo dando un paso atrás con sorpresa y un poco de miedo cuando todos se giraron hacia él al mismo tiempo.

"_Tú_" gruñó Riko "¡¿Qué es lo que has hecho, Bakagami?!"

"¿Q-Que?" farfulló Kagami, encogiéndose de nuevo cuando Hyuuga en su modo totalmente lanzado se cernió sobre él.

"Estás haciéndole la vida difícil a tus superiores _de nuevo_" gruñó con una sonrisa siniestra "Creo que deberíamos darte una lección esta vez"

Una mirada desesperada dirigida a los otros regulares le mostró que no habría ningún apoyo viniendo de ese lado – Izuki, Mitobe, Koganei y Tsuchida tenían todos el ceño fruncido, e incluso Kiyoshi parecía decepcionado. Kagami desesperadamente miró alrededor, buscando a Kuroko – seguramente su 'sombra' estaría de su lado o, al menos, le explicaría porque nadie más _lo estaba_ – para solo parpadear con sorpresa. En ese momento se dio cuenta del problema.

Kuroko estaba al otro lado de la pista, practicando algunos pases con los jugadores de reserva de primer año. Eso por sí mismo no era inusual – era un buen profesor, siempre y cuando sus estudiantes no se olvidaran de él. Y los pases eran, por supuesto, su especialidad. Pero el aura que le rodeaba era extremadamente anormal; Kuroko parecía estar irradiando un descontento profundo. Incluso su habitual expresión impasible, no lo ocultaba del todo. No parecía estar enfadado, exactamente, pero claramente estaba lejos de ser feliz.

"¡Yo no lo hice!" protestó Kagami, un poco molesto de que el primer pensamiento de todos parecía ser que había hecho algo mal "¡Apenas hablamos ayer! Me abandonó y se fue a casa"

"¿Por qué te abandonó, entonces?" preguntó Riko con incredulidad, cruzándose de brazos.

Kagami resopló.

"¿Quién demonios sabe? Todo lo que sé es que fuimos al Maji Burguer y nos enteramos de que habían dejado de vender los batidos de vainilla que normalmente pide. Quizás fue a casa ya que no podía conseguir-"

Fue cortado cuando una pelota de baloncesto pasó al lado de su cabeza, revotando violentamente contra la pared tras de él. Kagami consiguió no gritar como una nena. Sin embargo, saltó como tres pies en el aire.

"_¿Qué diablos, Kuroko?"_ gritó. Había sido capaz de sentir el calor viniendo de la pelota. Había oído el silbar a menos de una pulgada de distancia de su oreja. Podría haberse llevado incluso algunos pelos. Podría haber acabado traumatizado de forma permanente.

Al otro lado de la habitación, Kuroko dio una cortés inclinación de cabeza, ignorando completamente el modo en que todos en el gimnasio le miraban como si acabara de intentar asesinar a un compañero de equipo… lo cual parecía que podría haber hecho muy bien.

"Me disculpo por la falta de advertencia" dijo Kuroko con su voz calmada de siempre "Estaba demostrándoles el Ingite Pass. Kagami-kun, por favor, atrapa la pelota la próxima vez"

Seguidamente se dio la vuelta hacia los tres aterrorizados alumnos de primer año, y volvió a ponerse al mando del entrenamiento.

Al otro lado de la sala, los regulares observaron a Kuroko con los ojos muy abiertos durante un largo minuto. Finalmente Koganei rompió el silencio.

"Siempre pensé que Kuroko era el más _normal_ de la Generación de los Milagros"

Riko tragó saliva, pero intentó mostrar una sonrisa alegre.

"¿Así que eso es lo que le tiene de mal humor? Solo tiene que ir a buscar un batido de otra tienda diferente y entonces, ¡volverá a la normalidad de nuevo! ¡No hay nada de qué preocuparse!"

No había razón por la que no debería estar en lo cierto. Y, sin embargo, mientras que Seirin veía a su especialista en pases continuar sus enseñanzas con un aura peligrosa casi oscureciendo visiblemente el cuarto, ninguno de ellos podía creer que fuera a ser fácil.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Fue algo bueno el no dejar crecer sus esperanzas. Los tres días siguientes pasaron del mismo modo que el primero. Kuroko ya no acompañaba a Kagami a casa pasando por el Maji Burguer, pero no parecía estar recibiendo sus batidos diarios en otro sitio, a juzgar por su continuo mal estado de ánimo. Cuando llegó el viernes y nada había mejorado, Riko declaró que tenían que hacer algo.

"¡No podemos ser un equipo eficaz si todos saltáis de miedo cada vez que Kuroko os pasa el balón! ¡Es nuestro especialista en pases!" les espetó "¡Dejad de pensar que va a mataros!"

"Pero entrenadora" protestó Izuki con voz muy sensible, incluso renunciando a los juegos de palabras por una vez "Realmente podría. Mírale"

Todos a la vez, sus cabezas se giraron hacia Kuroko, quien una vez más estaba ayudando a sus compañeros de primer año. Aunque parecía tranquilo como siempre, el balón hacia un sonido extraño al golpear el suelo con fuerza. Hyuuga se estremeció.

"Yo…creo que esos jóvenes han aprendido lo suficientemente últimamente"

Era cierto; los de primer año habían estado recibiendo un montón de lecciones en los últimos días, ya que ninguno de los regulares se sentía seguro recibiendo los pases de Kuroko en ese momento. En realidad no era justo para ellos, pero…ninguno de los regulares quería tratar con Kuroko en este momento tampoco…

Riko se quedó en silencio por un momento antes de recuperarse.

"¡Bien, entonces! ¡Tenemos que conseguirle sus batidos de nuevo! ¡Esto es ridículo!"

Entonces, inmediatamente, asegurándose que nadie la llamaría cobarde durante toda su vida, Riko llamó a Kuroko y le preguntó, directamente, porque simplemente no conseguía sus batidos de vainilla en otra tienda.

Kuroko parpadeó.

"Eh. ¿Cómo supo que me estaba molestando?"

Todo el mundo se quedó boquiabierto. Riko tosió.

"Um. Soy muy observadora. ¿Y?"

La expresión de Kuroko, por supuesto, permaneció igual.

"He estado tomando los batidos de vainilla Maji durante los últimos cinco años. Son los mejores del lugar que no son demasiado caros. No tengo intención de probar otros de cualquier otro lugar"

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos – de nuevo. ¿Estaba realmente Kuroko diciendo esto? ¿Desde cuándo era tan infantilmente terco? Incluso Riko se había quedado sin palabras, solo mirando perdidamente al inexpresivo muchacho.

Por suerte, un visitante inesperado la salvó de tener que pensar una respuesta a eso. Kise Ryouta entró en el gimnasio con una multitud de chicas gritando, y cerró las puertas tras él. Después de jadear silenciosamente por un momento, alzó la mirada con una amplia sonrisa.

"¡Kurokocchi~!" canturreó mientras caminaba por la cancha "¡Vamos a divertirnos hoy! Podemos- _¡uwah! _¡¿Qué pasa?!"

Kuroko se giró hacia su antiguo compañero de equipo, irradiando pesimismo.

"Hola, Kise-kun. Maji Burguer ha quitado los batidos de vainilla de su menú"

El rostro de Kise palideció al instante. De algún modo, parecía saber ya lo que la falta de vainilla suponía, a juzgar por la mirada compasiva que le lanzó al equipo de Seirin. Pero su rostro se iluminó con enorme prontitud.

"¡Entonces tienes que venir conmigo! Hay un sitio cerca de mi casa – es un poco caro pero te invitaré – ¡Hacen los mejores batidos!"

Kuroko se quedó en silencio durante largo rato, considerándolo un momento. El aura de destrucción a su alrededor parecía haberse retirado considerablemente.

"¿…Tienen de vainilla?"

Kise se rió, y pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Kuroko. Todo el mundo se estremeció de miedo por lo que debería ocurrirle.

"¡Por supuesto!"

Kuroko se quedo en silencio otro momento. Entonces, girando su cabeza hacia Kise, y sin apartar siquiera el brazo del chico de sus hombros, habló.

"Iré contigo después del entrenamiento, entonces. Gracias, Kise-kun"

Las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña proporción.

Su aura de destrucción desapareció instantáneamente, reemplazada con algo que parecían irradiar los gatos y los perros y los arcoíris y brillos _y feromonas_ o _algo_ así porque, ¡¿era eso una (microscópica) _sonrisa_ en la cara de Kuroko?!

Kise se desmayó. Nadie podía culparle. Riko se vio a sí misma babeando ligeramente, por una vez no por la capacidad atlética de alguien. Kagami parecía estar sonrojándose. Todo el mundo tuvo que reprimir el repentino de deseo de abrazar a Kuroko, o algo peor.

La sonrisa desapareció, pero la felicidad rodeando a Kuroko no desapareció mientras se agachaba al suelo, preguntando tranquilamente.

"¿Kise-kun? ¿Estás bien?"

Kise gorjeó un poco.

Riko fue la primera en salir del trance. Rápidamente se limpió la baba de la boca y se aclaró la garganta con fuerza hasta que el resto del equipo también salió de este. Parecían muy sorprendidos.

"¿Qué diablos fue _eso_?" murmuró Kagami, colocando una mano en su – latiendo ruidosamente, sin duda alguna – corazón.

Riko sonrió.

"Parece que Kuroko tiene otra habilidad oculta…" murmuró.

Kuroko le dio con el dedito a Kise varias veces, finalmente teniendo éxito en despertar al modelo. Al instante se aferró al estoico chico, envolviéndolo en un abrazo pegajoso y llorando en voz alta: "¡Oh, Kurokocchiiiiii!"

Kuroko miró al otro lado de la habitación.

"Kise-kun" dijo después de un momento "Esto es bastante incómodo. Por favor, suéltame"

…Y así, volvió a la normalidad. Seirin dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio colectivo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por supuesto, no duró mucho. La cita de Kise con el gourmet de la vainilla (como él lo llamaba) parece que mareó a Kuroko durante el fin de semana e incluso parcialmente durante la semana siguiente, pero en ese momento, su estado de ánimo oscuro regresó como si nunca se hubiese ido. Una vez más, sus pases eran rápidos y duros, y los jugadores que los recibían podrían haber jurado que las pelotas de baloncesto que les enviaba Kuroko parecían más calaveras sonrientes que cualquier equipo deportivo. Una vez más, el silencioso Kuroko se convirtió en siniestro en cuestión de un momento. Fue una suerte que no tuviesen ningún partido por delante, porque Riko tenía serias dudas de que la habilidad de Kuroko fuese posible de este modo.

Por otra parte, podría asustar a todos los jugadores del equipo contrario…

No. No valía la pena, no cuando los propios compañeros de equipo de Kuroko estaban tan aterrorizados. Incluso número 2 mantenía las distancias, acurrucándose cerca de Riko (no es que le importara). Había que hacer algo. Otra vez. ¿Pero qué?

Después de presenciar por si mismos el notable poder que tenían los batidos de vainilla en Kuroko, pocos en el equipo habían sido capaces de sugerir eso por sí mismos. Kagami, en particular, parecía vulnerable a esta tentación, y casi todos los días iba 'casualmente' a sugerirle a Kuroko que iría con él a ver en otros locales y tiendas en busca de un buen batido de vainilla. Ninguno de sus intentos tuvo éxito, sin embargo. Kuroko, al parecer, mantenía su obstinada decisión de no probar los batidos de vainilla de ninguna otra tienda que no fuese el Maji Burguer.

Tampoco aceptó la oferta de Kise de volver a la tienda cercana a su casa. Esto fue una sorpresa de primeras, hasta que Kuroko tranquilamente mencionó en voz baja que ese tipo de precios en el tipo de batidos de vainilla era 'gourmet' en la sección de postres. El conocimiento de que Kise podía haber sido capaz de pagar con tranquilidad, hizo que muchos jugadores del equipo de Seirin se quejasen sobre los estúpidos y ricos modelos que no apreciaban su dinero, y eso aclaró muy bien el tema de porqué Kuroko se había negado a aceptar el ofrecimiento una segunda vez.

Aún así, incluso si los mejores esfuerzos de Kise y Kagami no eran suficientemente buenos, al parecer, el resto de la Generación de los Milagros estaban exentos de ese obstruccionismo. Por lo menos, al igual que había hecho con Kise, Kuroko permitió que sus ex compañeros de equipo le invitaran a un batido de vainilla por vez.

La forma en que acabó sucediendo fue bastante extraña, y olía sospechosamente a algún tipo de competición o, posiblemente, ritual entre los graduados en Teiko. Un día, mientras el equipo de Seirin salía del instituto todos juntos, antes de separarse e ir a casa en diferentes direcciones, una carretilla se detuvo enfrente de ellos. La persona montada en la bicicleta, Takao, se dejó caer sobre el manillar, jadeando y respirando con dificultad. La persona en el carro se sentó calmadamente, sosteniendo una pequeña nevera en la mano izquierda. Echó un vistazo al sorprendido equipo como si él también lo estuviese.

"Ah, Kuroko. Que coincidencia verte aquí" comentó Midorima.

Takao dejó de jadear como un perro el tiempo suficiente para reír burlonamente.

"Coincidencia… ¡una mierda! Midorima, bastardo – me dijiste… ¡que era urgente!"

Midorima solo se ajusto las gafas, pero no respondió. En su lugar, ignoró completamente a su actual compañero de equipo y se volvió hacia Kuroko.

"Ten mi amuleto de la suerte del día aquí" levantó la bolsa "Una bebida fría. Por supuesto, solo consigo lo mejor"

Hizo una pausa. Kuroko le miró fijamente, junto con el resto del equipo Seirin. Midorima suspiró con dureza, como si hubiese dado una pista que todos habían elegido ignorar.

"Acuario tiene muy mala suerte hoy" dijo "Kuroko, te sugiero que te unas a mí con los batidos con el fin de compensar tu negativo horóscopo" abrió la cremallera de la nevera y sacó una conocida bebida fuera de esta "Son de vainilla"

Se produjo otro silencio.

Entonces Kuroko, con calma, se giró hacia Kagami y puso su bolsa deportiva en el hombro de su compañero.

"Por favor, lleva a esto a casa por mi" dijo, antes de unirse a Midorima en el carro, aceptando el vaso que su ex compañero de equipo le tendía.

Kagami no se mostró satisfecho por este giro de los acontecimientos.

"¿Por qué debería llevar esto? ¡Pesa y apesta a sudor! ¡Llévala tu!"

Kuroko se detuvo antes de dar un sorbo.

"Kagami-kun" le regañó "¿No te das cuenta de que esa pesada mochila sería añadir demasiado peso para que Takao-kun pedalee?"

Takao hizo un ruido parecido a un sollozo. _"¡¿Qué pasa con tu peso, Kuroko?!",_ quería gritar pero estaba demasiado cansado para hablar.

Sin embargo, Kagami no se vio intimidado por eso. Abrió la boca para exigir a Kuroko que se bajase de ese estúpido carro en ese preciso minuto y llevase su propia mochila.

Pero entonces Kuroko tomó un sorbo de su batido. Sus labios se movieron alrededor de la pajita.

Flores y corazones y destellos y esas misteriosas feromonas por la sonrisa de Kuroko estallaron en todas direcciones, de algún modo incluso más intenso que la última vez. Pulsos acelerados. Mejillas sonrojadas. Cerebros desconectados temporalmente.

La pequeña expresión desapareció al momento siguiente, como si fuese un sueño. Kuroko dio otro sorbo, pensativo.

"Esto está muy bueno, Midorima-kun" dijo "Gracias"

La mano de Midorima tembló un poco mientras se ajustaba las gafas.

"F-Fue pura coincidencia" declaró.

Kuroko estaba ocupado tomando otro sorbo, así que no fue capaz de responder verbalmente. Su silencioso asentimiento envió un escalofrío por la espalda de todos los presentes.

Kagami, con la cara tan roja como su pelo, cerró la boca. Luego la abrió y la volvió a cerrar. Finalmente, habló, sonando un poco débil.

"Llevaré esto, entonces"

Kuroko asintió, volviendo su mirada impasible hacia Takao. El pobre y exhausto muchacho ya estaba agotado por el esfuerzo; en este punto, parecía que estaba a punto de desplomarse por una fiebre.

"¿Serás capaz de llevarnos a mi casa?" inquirió educadamente Kuroko "Te puedo dar la dirección"

Takao ni siquiera consideró el negarse.

"Claro" jadeó antes de empezar a pedalear una vez más. Al principio el carro se movía con lentitud pero pronto empezó a coger velocidad y para el momento en que doblaba la esquina, llevaba un ritmo de marcha respetable. La resistencia de Takao era admirable.

El equipo de baloncesto de Seirin les vio irse en silencio, incapaz de procesar que acababa de ocurrir. Como si las cosas no fuesen ya bastante confusas para ellos, Kise apareció corriendo desde la esquina opuesta y patinó hasta detenerse frente a ellos, menos de medio minuto después de que el carro hubiese desaparecido. El sonido de las chicas flotaba por la calle por donde había venido.

"¿Dónde está Kurokocchi?" exigió.

Mitobe señaló silenciosamente en la dirección en la que se había ido. Kise gruñó, claramente muy frustrado.

"Fue Midorimacchi, ¡¿verdad?!" recibió un asentimiento y pateó el suelo con furia, como un niño pequeño.

"¡Aaargh! ¡Estúpido Midorimacchi!" gritó Kise, antes de tirarse de rodillas y murmurar para sí mismo "Quería ser el que viese ese rostro otra vez…"

El equipo Seirin le miró fijamente. Ninguno de ellos era realmente capaz de pronunciar palabras aún. Eventualmente Kise se enderezó y señaló acusadoramente con un dedo a Kagami.

"¡Kagamicchi! ¿Por qué no le detuviste?"

Kagami se echó hacia atrás, insultado.

"¡Oi! ¡Lo hice! – Quiero decir, ¡lo iba a hacer! Pero entonces tomó la bebida y él – y sonrió y…lo olvidé"

Kise gimió con envidia.

"_No es justo"_ se quejó. Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, los gritos femeninos de fondo de repente se hicieron más fuertes. Las fans habían doblado la esquina y visto al famoso modelo.

"¡Está aquí!" gritó una de ellas. Kise se sobresaltó y echó a correr. Las chicas pasaron como un rayo, pisándole los talones.

La calle quedó vacía de nuevo.

"…Creo que deberíamos a casa, entonces" dijo finalmente Kiyoshi. Aturdidos, sus compañeros estuvieron de acuerdo y, ausentes, fueron hacia sus respectivos destinos, aún sin estar del todo conscientes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El mismo patrón continuó durante varios días. Kuroko parecía normal de primeras pero, lentamente, empezó a mostrar síntomas de abstinencia por el modo en que parecía ser la reencarnación de la Muerte en sí misma (al menos a ojos de sus compañeros de equipo). Esta vez, compadeciéndose de los de primero, Riko le dijo a Kuroko que debía mejorar su resistencia corriendo alrededor del gimnasio. No había realmente ninguna manera de describir como se sentía el que constantemente hubiese una amenaza rondando el ambiente….era similar a estar atado, rodeados de miel, y estando justo enfrente de una colonia de hormigas de fuego. Incluso tal vez peor.

Kuroko, quién podría volverse de repente loco y decidir matarlos a todos, no se rió diabólicamente. No parecía enfadado o loco o feliz o algo – parecía tan calmado y racional como siempre mientras que su mirada circunstancial les atravesaba hasta la muerte con un bolígrafo (Riko decidió no pedirle que le ayudase con la gestión de tareas durante más tiempo).

El paquete de Murasakibara no podría haber llegado antes. Estaba dirigido al club de baloncesto de Seirin y Riko lo abrió con leve interés, confundida en cuanto a porqué alguien necesitaría enviarles algo, desde Akita, ni más ni menos. Al ver el contenido, sus cejas se alzaron y llamó a Kuroko.

"Creo que esto es para ti" le dijo, dándole la corta nota que estaba en lo alto del contenido del paquete.

_Esto no es un batido_, se leía en la grande y perezosa escritura, _pero es de vainilla y su sabor es bastante bueno. Lo siento por no poder alimentarte yo mismo, pero es un viaje largo._

No había firma, pero Kuroko asintió con reconocimiento.

"Ah, esto es de Murasakibara-kun"

El resto del equipo había estado escuchando. Tan pronto como se enteraron de que el remitente era de la generación de los milagros, se reunieron todos alrededor de Kuroko con la esperanza de ver su expresión sonriente (la primera que habían visto de él aún). Kagami, en particular, utilizó su gran altura como ventaja, empujando descaradamente a sus compañeros fuera de su camino y, finalmente, miró por encima de las cabezas cuando eso no funcionó.

Kuroko no parecía darse cuenta de su absorto público. En su lugar, cuidadosamente dobló la nota de Murasakibara y la metió en su bolsillo. Luego metió la mano dentro de la caja y sacó los contenidos restantes: una sola bolsa de caramelos de leche sabor a vainilla. Kuroko la abrió, sacó un caramelo el cual desenvolvió y se lo puso en la boca. El equipo de Seirin esperó con ansiedad, sin atreverse a parpadear.

"...Como pensaba, Murasakibara-kun conoce los mejores aperitivos" dijo Kuroko, con el dulce de leche chocando suavemente contra sus dientes. Su boca no se movió esta vez – el movimiento fue infinitamente más lento, apenas leve para poder llamarse un tick.

Pero sus labios se curvaron ligeramente hacia arriba por un momento y, oh cielos, el caramelos estirando su mejilla ligeramente y eso no era tan lindo pero lo que sí que era lindo eran los brillos y las malditas feromonas que eran tremendamente abrumadoras y ahí no había ni una sola distracción esta vez, se podía tomar el sol simplemente con el resplandor.

Así lo hicieron.

Kuroko terminó su dulce y tragó saliva. El equipo tragó con él, con la boca seca.

Un pensamiento rondó por la mente de Riko – su primera vez desde que Kuroko había abierto el caramelo.

"¿Q-Qué quiso decir con, lo siento por no poder alimentarte?"

Kuroko la miró y entonces, tranquilamente, abrió un segundo caramelo. Se lo extendió y se lo puso a Furihata (el más cercano) en la palma de la mano.

"Por favor, tiramelo"

Así lo hizo Furihata, mirándole con los ojos un poco vidriosos. Kuroko observó la trayectoria del dulce y, a continuación, se posicionó debajo de ella y abrió la boca. Atrapó el caramelo con la lengua antes de cerrar la boca una vez más. Todo el mundo vio el destello de color rosa. Todo el mundo sintió las palpitaciones.

"Murasakibara-kun a menudo me alimentaba así" comentó Kuroko casualmente "A él le gustaba la forma en que no perdía sus pases"

Kagami habló con voz ronca.

"Quiero hacer eso"

"No hay necesidad de eso" señaló Kuroko "Ahora mismo ya tengo un caramelo"

"Entonces, después" insistió Kagami, un poco desesperadamente "Soy tu 'luz', ¿verdad? ¡Debería ser el único enviándote pases!"

"Casi nunca me pasas" dijo Kuroko "Yo te envío los pases a ti. En cualquiera caso, soy totalmente capaz de alimentarme solo. Pero por ahora, deberíamos reanudar la práctica. Si deseas hacerme pases, Kagami-kun, puedo hacerlo así con las pelotas de baloncesto"

Dejó la bolsa con los dulces de leche de nuevo en su caja, colocada contra la pared y se alejó para recuperar una de las pelotas de baloncesto. El resto del equipo se quedó boquiabierto después de eso durante un tiempo antes de recordar que se suponía que deberían estar practicando también, y se arrastraron hacia la cancha. Por suerte, Riko lo tomo solo como un descanso por este hecho, así que no se molestó en regañarles.

Tan bienvenidos eran estos momentos que ambos en general y en comparación con el pesimismo que rodeaba a Kuroko últimamente, el equipo de baloncesto de Seirin empezaba a preguntarse si no estaba ligeramente insanos.

… Por no hablar de adictivo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el momento en que se acabaron los caramelos de Murasakibara – que no llevo demasiado tiempo – Seirin temía ya el regreso de la ya conocida aura de muerte de Kuroko. También estaban anticipando el regreso de su sonrisa cuando el siguiente compañero de la Generación de los Milagros viniese. Kiyoshi comentó que era parecido a estar yendo y viniendo entre el cielo y el infierno; con giros terroríficos y entusiastas. Nadie podía estar en desacuerdo, pero a pesar de odiar la forma en la que sus vidas se habían transformado por el estado anímico de Kuroko últimamente en cuanto al baloncesto, nadie era lo suficientemente capaz de querer dejar de lado ese doloroso placer. Se estaban convirtiendo todos en unos masoquistas o algo así, simplemente por el poder adictivo de las más pequeñas sonrisas de Kuroko y su adicción a los batidos de vainilla.

Así que sufrieron bastante bien su disgusto, esperando solamente hasta que este mejorase. Por supuesto, intentando levantar su ánimo por ellos mismos, tanto como fueron capaces; pero no fue posible. Kagami incluso trajo algunas patatas fritas con sabor a vainilla al entrenamiento uno de los días y le ofreció a Kuroko pero el tranquilo muchacho no mostró ningún interés en el aperitivo. Al parecer, a menos que fuesen de Murasakibara, el rey de los aperitivos para sí mismo, solo un buen batido de vainilla era aceptable. El humor de Kuroko – junto con el del resto de los que estuviesen en la habitación, empezaba a parecer – acababa siendo pésimo.

Así, la llegada de Aomine y Momoi fue enormemente bien recibida, a pesar de la forma en que interrumpieron en el entrenamiento al ver exactamente a mitad de este. Entraron por las puertas del gimnasio como si fuese de ellos y capturaron la atención de todos al momento.

Ambos retrocedieron visiblemente cuando se encontraron con el aura de muerte que emanaba Kuroko. Aomine hizo una mueca y se paso una mano por el pelo, murmurando un "Mierda, realmente no estaba bromeando"

Momoi, por otro lado, casi se echó a llorar.

"¡Tetsu-kun!" gimió, atrapándole en un abrazo "No estés triste, ¡me rompe el corazón verte así!"

Normalmente todos habrían estado celosos de Kuroko, dada la forma en que estaba aplastado contra el pecho de copa F de Momoi. Sin embargo, debido a acontecimientos recientes, ahora estaban casi todos igualmente celosos por ella.

La voz de Kuroko sonó ligeramente complacido cuando le habló, aunque la forma amortiguada en que lo hizo por estar contra los grandes pechos de Momoi hacía difícil el entenderle, y el aura de amenaza que le rodeaba no desaparecía.

"Momoi-san, Aomine-kun, ¿qué hacéis aquí?"

Kagami di un paso hacia adelante con entusiasmo, mirando a Aomine.

"¿Vienes por la revancha? ¡Te tiraré de culo al suelo!"

Aomine ignoró totalmente a la actual 'luz' de Kuroko.

"Yo, Tetsu. Ha pasado tiempo desde que hemos salido a tomar un helado, ¿verdad? Podemos jugar un poco de baloncesto callejero, también. ¿Qué dices?"

Kuroko salió gentilmente del abrazo de Momoi. Su aura oscura y amenazante pareció, una vez más, desaparecer.

"Eso suena muy bien" dijo "¿Momoi-san nos acompañará?"

Aomine rascó la parte posterior de su cabeza.

"Eh, si, no paraba de regañarme. Diciendo una y otra vez sobre como su novia debería ser la única de salir en citas y mierdas como esa"

Momoi puso mala cara, abrazándose al brazo de Kuroko.

"¡Bueno, es verdad! ¡Tú eres el único que no debería venir a nuestra cita!"

Aomine rodó los ojos.

"Si, si, lo que sea, loca. De todos modos, al menos es como en los viejos tiempos, creo"

Kuroko asintió, pensativo.

"Eso es verdad. Entonces, por favor, siéntense. Me uniré a ustedes cuando el entrenamiento acabe"

En este punto, el enfado de Kagami se hizo demasiado grande como para contenerlo.

"¡No puede ser! ¡No voy a dejar que este tipo me espíe durante la práctica!" señaló a Aomine con el dedo "¡O juega un partido contra mí o se va!"

Aomine gruñó un poco.

"Como si alguna vez hubiese necesitado espiarte, debilucho. Todavía no entiendo que vio Tetsu en ti. Quizás debería jugar contigo; necesitas darte cuenta de la realidad"

Las dos 'luces' se vieron las caras, mirándose ferozmente el uno al otro. La tensión burbujeaba en el aire. Momoi se interpuso entre ellos dos, con los brazos cruzados en un 'X'.

"¡No!" espetó "¡Déjalo! No hemos venido aquí a interrumpir el entrenamiento, Dai-chan, así que déjale. Y tú –" miró de arriba abajo a Kagami con rapidez, sacudiendo entonces la cabeza "Ahora mismo, perderías de nuevo. Ve a entrenar más"

Kagami gruñó peligrosamente, y Aomine refunfuñó, pero ambos se echaron hacia atrás. Para Kagami, al menos la mitad de la razón era por la furiosa expresión de Riko tras Momoi. Al parecer, no se tomó bien su intento de interrumpir la práctica del equipo por segunda vez al desafiar a un miembro de la Generación de los Milagros.

"Práctica triple para ti" entonó en voz baja y luego choco las manos enérgicamente "Está bien, todos, ¡volved al entrenamiento!"

El equipo se separó, regresando a la práctica. Momoi y Aomine se sentaron en las gradas, mirando distraídamente la práctica. Aomine se aburrió pronto de ella y se tumbó para tomar una siesta. Momoi, sin embargo, centró toda su atención en los jugadores – todos, no solo Kuroko. Siempre era útil tener datos actualizados, a pesar de todo.

Riko sabía lo que estaba haciendo pero no le dejó salirse con la suya. Sus escuelas no se enfrentarían la una a la otra de nuevo hasta después de cierto tiempo y, además, sentía ganas de fanfarronear un poco. Seirin había mejorado mucho.

Después de que la práctica terminase, Kuroko salió del vestuario con ropa de calle y se dirigió a reunirse con sus ex compañeros de equipo. Sus actuales compañeros se arrastraron tras él – aunque ya no aterraba, aún no había sonreído y querían verlo. Estaban en proceso de darse cuenta de que no sonreiría realmente hasta haber probado el helado – en cuyo caso tendrían que unirse a la salida para poder verlo. La mayoría estaban dispuestos a renunciar antes de llegar tan lejos, aunque solo fuera por razones de rápida disminución de auto-respeto, pero no del todo. Kagami, aún así, estaba decidido a ver la expresión que nadie jamás había provocado en Kuroko. Esa sonrisa amortizaría la indignidad de haber sido obligado a ver la cara del estúpido de Aomine fuera de un partido. Era lo justo, se decía a sí mismo. Y en aras de la equidad, ¡acecharía a Kuroko durante el resto de la tarde si era necesario!

Por suerte, esto no resultó ser necesario. Mientras se estaba levantando con la correa de su mochila deportiva por encima de su cuello, Kuroko preguntó "¿Dónde te gustaría ir a por el helado?"

Aomine, que apenas se había despertado de su siesta, suprimió un bostezo. Se encogió de hombros.

"No lo sé, estaba pensando en ese lugar al que acostumbrábamos a ir, ¿cerca de Teikou? Está un poco lejos pero hay zonas libres allí y es el único lugar que conozco que me viene a la cabeza"

Y Kuroko dijo, en un tono casi nostálgico: "Ese lugar es excelente"

Y Kuroko finalmente se ajustó la correa y levantó la cabeza.

Y Kuroko estaba sonriendo.

Era una sonrisa más amplia y definida que cualquiera de las otras. Sin embargo, estaba lejos de ser una sonrisa maliciosa o incluso el tipo de sonrisa que una persona normal debería hacer, pero esta vez había sido incluso más clara que una de esas extrañas sonrisas, no solo un hermoso espasmo muscular. También duró más tiempo – unos buenos tres latidos de silencio, durante los cuales todas las lindas imágenes anteriores que nunca habían tenido en sus mentes en todas sus vidas eran totalmente aniquiladas por el puro poder de esa pequeña curva ascendente y simétrica, y era como si ni siquiera pudiesen ver los brillos y feromonas que eran absolutamente abrumadoras, nadie podía resistirse, nadie quería resistirse, nadie quería nada más que a Kuroko Tetsuya –

Momoi se tambaleó hacia adelante, corazones en sus ojos, gimiendo incoherencias. Era evidente que cualquier otro pensamiento había abandonado completamente su mente. Aomine reaccionó con rapidez, agarrando la parte posterior de su camiseta y sujetándola, aunque incluso él parecía haber perdido el equilibrio.

"Geez, Tetsu" dijo con una voz que estaba solo ligeramente estrangulada "Ha pasado tiempo desde que te he visto tan feliz"

Esto hizo eco en las cabezas de todos por un momento.

Mucho tiempo.

¿…Mucho tiempo?

"¡¿Le has visto así de feliz antes?!" gritó Kagami, aún apoyándose en los hombros de Fukuda y de Tsuchida – sus rodillas habían empezado a sentirse un poco débiles desde hace un momento. Seguramente el resultado de toda su práctica de saltos.

La mirada de Aomine era despectiva, despreocupada y cargada de superioridad.

"Por supuesto que sí. Tetsu ha sido mi mejor amigo desde hace cinco años"

Al parecer, había desarrollado bastante inmunidad a la sonrisa de Kuroko en ese tiempo, ya que era capaz de levantar casualmente a Momoi sobre su hombro y darle la espalda a Kuroko, quien parecía cortésmente confundido en cuanto a la razón de que todo el mundo estuviese actuando de manera extraña.

"Buen trabajo, Tetsu – ahora estará fuera de combate toda la noche. No tendremos que preocuparnos sobre el que quiera llevarte a una cita todo el tiempo. Venga, vamos fuera"

Kuroko suspiró suavemente.

"No lo entiendo pero si queremos ir a por un helado, jugar al baloncesto y volver a casa a una hora razonable, entonces debemos irnos ahora"

Aomine gruñó de acuerdo con sus palabras, y los dos salieron casualmente juntos del gimnasio, charlando despreocupadamente. Esto, más que cualquier otro habilidad que hubiese demostrado en la cancha de baloncesto, convenció al equipo de Seirin de que Aomine tiene bien merecido el título de el As de la Generación de los Milagros.

Todos habían sido destruidos por una cosa que Aomine había hecho casi por completo de manera omisa. Incluso Kagami estaba impresionado. Por supuesto, eso no significaba que estuviese feliz; estaba aún realmente molesto y si pudiese tener la certeza de que sus piernas no cederían ante cualquier intento de caminar al completo, entonces habría corrido tras ese bastardo engreído y lo atacaría sin ningún otro pensamiento. Pero, sin embargo, solo se limitó a mirar distraídamente el lugar por donde Kuroko se había ido, aferrado a sus compañeros.

"Creo" dijo Hyuuga con la voz un poco temblorosa "que esto se nos está yendo de las manos"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Desafortunadamente, no había nada realmente que pudieran hacer. Estaban todos pero no tenían poder alguno, y conocían bastante bien este momento. Era un loco circulo homicida y al límite del ataque al corazón que solo continuaba ocurriendo. No había ni una sola que ellos pudiesen hacer para cambiar eso. Y, a pesar del miedo por sus vidas, su salud mental, habilidades en el baloncesto y (a excepción de Riko) sus orientaciones sexuales, ninguna de ellos estaba enteramente seguro de que quisiesen que parase. Kiyoshi había estado en lo cierto – era un viaje constante entre el cielo y el infierno, una y otra vez, pero de algún modo mucho mejor que el purgatorio.

Ante esta vacilante determinación, quizás era algo bueno el que Riko se diese cuenta pronto de que solo quedaba uno más de los componentes de la Generación de los Milagros. Kuroko había permitido a cada uno de sus compañeros invitarle una vez – en realidad, después de negarse tantas veces a Kise, ninguno de los otros había encontrado una segunda oportunidad. Quizás una vez era demasiado para ellos. O quizás conocían demasiado bien la montaña rusa emocional en la que estaba el equipo Seirin, y no tenía deseos de experimentarla de nuevo. O quizás había alguna otra razón completamente diferente. Al final, realmente no hacía una gran diferencia. El hecho era que, con solo quedando Akashi, solo habría una sonrisa más. Después de eso, nada menos que la vida con Kuroko el Asesino esperándoles. Por lo menos, probablemente sería una vida muy corta. Aun así, ninguno de ellos estaba esperando porque sucediese.

Así que cuando Kuroko respondió a su móvil con las palabras "¿Hola? ¿Akashi-kun?" una tarde, había algunos sentimientos mezclados con respecto a la llamada. Por un lado, esto probablemente significaría un breve respiro por la forma en que su mirada parecía hacer señas a sus compañeros de equipo, y sus pases hacían daño al ser atrapados. Conseguirían ver su sonrisa de nuevo y, en este punto, el mero pensamiento era casi suficiente para hacer que Kagami se ruborizase y Riko babeara.

Por otro lado… después de esa sonrisa, no habría nada más. A menos que algo drástico ocurriese, el terror de Kuroko-sin-batidos-de-vainilla continuaría, sin fin. El equipo se caería en pedazos, sin lugar a dudas – la única pregunta era si alguien podría resultar herido físicamente primero, o si simplemente sería tendrían una crisis nerviosa. Esta reunión, en cierto sentido, señalaba el final del equipo de Seirin.

Justamente, sentimientos encontrados.

Kuroko no habló por un largo tiempo después de responder a la llamada telefónica. Se quedó en silencio, sosteniéndolo cuidadosamente contra su oreja, extrañamente inconsciente del modo en que estaba centrado en la sala. Y entonces, de nuevo, lo que había sido una verdad durante las dos semanas pasadas y no parecía haberse dado cuenta aún del modo en que nadie se olvidaba más de él.

Finalmente, Kuroko habló "El capitán es eficaz, como siempre" dijo, y luego respondió a algunos comentarios con "Sí. Gracias. Bueno, hasta la próxima vez"

Colgó y dejó su teléfono. Todo el mundo se quedó mirándole fijamente, dividido entre el afán y la depresión. Pero Kuroko no sonrió. De hecho, incluso mientras observaban, su aura extrema estaba desvaneciéndose. Ya no irradiaba ira, ni parecía particularmente feliz. No parecía mucho de nada en absoluto, la verdad, y solamente cuando Riko dijo "Ah, Kuroko, ¿a dónde vas?" fue cuando el equipo se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Kuroko había vuelto a la normalidad. A pesar, incluso, de que todos habían estado mirándole, Riko le había perdido el rastro. Era como un fantasma. No podían saber lo que estaba pensando o sintiendo; era tan indescifrable como lo había sido siempre. El balón en sus manos era sostenido con suavidad, con un agarre normal – no el agarre mortífero que había estado usando las dos semanas pasadas. De algún modo, Akashi había hecho lo que Seirin había creído imposible a estas alturas – en el margen de dos minutos de conversación telefónica, había devuelto a Kuroko completamente a la normalidad hasta el punto de que, instintivamente, reconocieron que sería permanente.

Se regocijaron. Se rieron y disfrutaron de la falta de intenciones mortíferas. Disfrutaron de ser capaces de mirar a Kuroko sin querer huir de él o acosarle sexualmente. Celebraron el regreso del futuro de su equipo, sus sueños, su facilidad para el compañerismo. Estaban solo demasiado felices como para importarles lo que Akashi había dicho (y quizás un poco aterrados de preguntar – del mismo modo en que Aomine había probado ser por sí mismo el As, Akashi había probado a pesar de las dudas porqué era el capitán de la Generación de los Milagros).

En pocas palabras, estaban teniendo tan buen momento que incluso olvidaron que Kuroko estaba allí. Fue media hora antes de terminar que se dieron cuenta de que se había ido del entrenamiento; e incluso entonces, solamente porque cierto idiota pelirrojo había desaparecido también.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kagami masticó su cantidad habitual de hamburguesas. Era algo bueno, tener a Kuroko a sus espaldas. Después de que se había acostumbrado a su compañía, se había sentido raro venir aquí a comer solo todos los días. Además de que algunas veces se olvidaba de que Kuroko no estaba allí y terminaba hablando solo y asustando a la gente (aunque a veces también pasaba cuando Kuroko estaba allí). Estaba un poco sorprendido de que Kuroko se hubiese saltado la segunda parte de la práctica y mucho menos que le pidiese que fuese con él.

Por otro lado, esta era una ocasión especial. Kagami miró el batido de vainilla que Kuroko estaba bebiendo tranquilamente. Al parecer, Maji Burguer había decidido de repente que la demanda de la bebida era lo suficientemente alta, después de todo. Habían pasado menos de tres semanas desde que los quitaron. A pesar de todos los clientes que estaban ahora quejándose en la caja registradora pues preferían el sabor de fresa. Inmediatamente después de que Akashi llamase a Kuroko.

…Cierto.

Ni siquiera iba a preguntar por eso. Muchas personas pensaban que era una estupidez, pero Kagami no era tan tonto. Nunca se preguntaría que Akashi había hecho eso. Era mejor no especular sobre algunas cosas.

El tenía una pregunta, sin embargo.

"¿Kuroko?" preguntó Kagami, frunciendo el ceño, pensativo, y tratando actuar como si no le importase cualquiera que fuese la respuesta que iba a recibir "¿Por qué no sonreíste cuando descubriste que Maji Burguer había puesto de nuevo los batidos a la venta?"

Kuroko dio un largo trago antes de responder tranquilamente.

"Estoy feliz tan feliz que mi cara se ha congelado, Kagami-kun"

"Pero…" Kagami se aclaró la garganta con torpeza "pero has vuelto a la normalidad, ¿verdad? Se acabó…"movió sus dedos alrededor de su rostro, intentando en vano de representar físicamente las feromonas por las sonrisas de Kuroko "Nadie más estará de nuevo obsesionado contigo"

Kuroko parpadeó, sin comprender.

"¿Lo estuvieron alguna vez?"

"…No. No importa" Kagami sacudió la cabeza con mucha más fuerza de la necesaria. Culpó al viento para explicar el sonrojo expandiéndose por sus mejillas. Obviamente esa era la razón.

Después de todo, otro cliente acababa de preguntar si podía coger la silla enfrente de Kagami ya que nadie la estaba usando. La silla en la cual Kuroko estaba sentado. El cielo se había esfumado tan pronto como el infierno. Kuroko había vuelto por completo a la normalidad, incluso si estaba aparentemente más feliz de lo que jamás lo había estado.

_No había ninguna feromona más. _Todas las sonrisas se habían esfumado.

Así que no había ninguna razón en absoluto para que el cerebro de Kagami se viese vaciado lentamente de todo pensamiento coherente, o de que su sonrojo se hiciese más y más intenso, o sus ojos que no se querían apartar de la forma en que los labios de Kuroko envolvían la pajita, o sus orejas sonrojándose a la par lentamente, escuchando el sorber constante que había que cualquier otro sonido se desvaneciese. Porque Kuroko estaba de vuelta a la normalidad. Era invisible. Incluso si Kagami estaba mirándole directamente, probablemente no olvidaría que estaba allí en los próximos dos minutos. Y lo demostraría, mirando directamente a Kuroko hasta que se olvidase de él, lo cual haría porque Kuroko había vuelto a la normalidad.

Diez minutos pasaron. Kuroko dejó la taza vacía sobre la mesa y suspiró levemente.

"Kagami-kun, creo que es la mejor cosa que he probado nunca" dijo suavemente.

Kagami no respondió de primeras. Estaba aún mirando a Kuroko, rostro completamente sonrojado y los ojos abiertos de par en par. Parecía un loco.

Abrió la boca temblorosamente, y con voz baja y áspera, dijo, "…Mierda"


End file.
